Sleep Well, my dragon
by inkdeathbinder
Summary: Seto's got a friend, one who loves to take care of the people he holds dear, will it continue to grow,or will he kill it off like he always does before he gets hurt?


_**Just a story I wrote a long time ago, between an OC Character and Seto Kaiba from YUGIOH. **_

_**I do not own any o fthe the YUGIOH Characters, they belong to their respective owners.** _

* * *

><p>An aggravated sigh escaped the lips of the young man sitting behind the desk. Blue eye's scanning the piece of paper in front of him for the hundredth time that day. <em>Damn design. Why wont you work?<em> He sighed putting the paper down and rubbing his blue eye's. As he pressed his hands to his face he could feel the course hairs on his chin. _I need to shave._ he thought, beginning to get up when he was startled by a feminine voice in his head. _'Yeah, you do. And you need sleep!'_ the voice of Simi, his girlfriend, sounding annoyed. She walked in the door, her red hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing one of his button down shirts and a pair of her jeans. The man raised a eyebrow, blue eyes slightly amused as he stared at her.  
>"Well hello to you to." he said, laughing slightly. She just glared at him.<br>"You. Need. Sleep!" she said, walking over and snatching up the design for the new Duel Disk and rolling it up. He got up out of his chair and walked around the desk, trying to snatch it back. Simi backed into a wall, her arms stretched up to the ceiling. He stood in front of her, crossing his arms. He could easily take it back, he was taller than her and could reach up farther than she was holding the design, but he was amused.  
>"Simi..." he said, trying to hold back a laugh but failing. Simi ignored the way her name coming out of his mouth made her feel and tried to keep her face straight.<br>"Don't "Simi" me Seto! It's been three days! You haven't left this room, haven't slept, haven't showered and barley have eaten! Please, go get some sleep and shower, have a decent meal. Then I promise I'll give the design back, I promise!" she begged, a slight whine entering her voice. Seto's blue eye's stared into her silver ones. He could see the genuine concern in her eyes. It made him feel weird, he wasn't used to anyone but his brother being concerned for him. He sighed, uncrossing his arms and once again running his hand over his face. She did have a point. It had been three days since he had last slept, and he could feel the crushing weight of the sleeplessness. He closed his eyes for a moment and almost couldn't open them again.  
>"Very well, you win. I'll go. But I want that back, so help me. I will make that design work." he said, annoyance crawling into his voice. Simi gave a small triumphant whoop and smiled.<br>"Thank Ra! And yes, I'll give it back. I know how important it is to you." she said, lowering her arms and putting the design on one of the empty chairs before moving forward and wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning on her tippy-toes to kiss him. Seto smiled before leaning down a little and kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her as well. He couldn't help it, no matter how uncomfortable it was to have someone depending on him other than his brother, she always managed to melt his defenses. Other than Mokuba, Simi was the only one he allowed into his heart. He ran his fingers through the hair he could, the ponytail seriously constricting him from really doing so. She stopped kissing him and leaned her head against his chest. Seto leaned his head against hers. They stayed like that for awhile before Simi spoke.  
>"Sleep, you NEED sleep." she said, unwinding her arms from his waist and backing away from him. She was blushing slightly. Seto nodded.<br>"Yes, sleep." he grabbed her wrist before she had fully pulled away and pulled her after him, out the office and down the hallway to his room. Simi smiled and allowed herself to be pulled down the hall, not to sure what he wanted her for. _Well, I got him to agree to sleep. That's an achievement._ Seto opened his bedroom door and walked over to the bed, letting go of her hand kicked off his shoes and moved the covers back, laying down. Simi just stood there, confused. She still had no idea why she was here. Seto laid his head back in the pillows, then realized Simi was still standing there looking at him. He smiled then patted the bed beside him, smirking slightly at the confused look on her face. _She look's so confused, glad I'm not the only one._ he thought to himself, still smirking a little. Simi suddenly understand what he wanted and walked to the other side of the bed, her bear feet almost silent against the carpet, and crawled into the bed next to him. Seto opened his arms and let her crawl into them. Simi was blushing slightly. She had never been in the same bed as him, although they had shared her couch for two weeks while they had fought for his company. She tentatively laid her head against his chest and let him hold her. Seto smiled and closed his eyes, listening to her gentle breathing.  
>"I love you" she whispered quietly. Seto's blue eyes snapped open. <em>She... no.. I'm hearing things...<em> he thought, shocked. He blinked, then kissed the top of her head. Holding her tightly he closed his eyes again and slowly drifted off to sleep. Simi sighed quietly and just listened to his breathing become more rhythmic as he fell asleep. She had heard his thought and just didn't say anything. _He really works to hard... I'm going to need Mokuba's help trying to get him to take a vacation._She thought, slowly falling asleep as well.

Twenty minutes later Simi awoke to a knock at the door. She winced slightly as the noise echoed throughout the room. Quietly and swiftly as she could she slipped out from Seto's arms and went to the door. _Please don't wake up, please!_ She thought to herself as she opened the door and slipped into the hallway, softly closing the door behind her. Mokuba, Seto's little brother, was standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot against the floor in a fast rhythmic pace. When he saw Simi his face broke into a huge smile, throwing his arms around her waist.  
>"Simi!" he yelled happily. Simi covered his mouth and put a finger to her lips then took his hand and led him down the hallway away from Kaiba's room.<br>"Wha-?" Mokuba began to ask as he was being forced away from his brothers room by Simi.  
>Shh, I finally got Seto to go to sleep!" she whispered. When they got to one of the smaller living rooms in the house she let go of his hand and turned to face Mokuba. He looked a lot like his older brother. The same blue eyes, but the hair was different. While Seto's was short and brown, Mokuba's was longer and black. And he was only fourteen. Seto was eighteen.<br>"You got Seto to sleep! Wow Simi, that's amazing! I barely can." he said, looking somewhat shocked. Simi blushed, then smiled.  
>"Well, you're fourteen, and he's eighteen. I don't think he thinks he needs to listen to a bratty younger brother." she said, clearly joking. Simi messed up his hair and laughed. Mokuba swatted her hands away and laughed as well.<br>"How long have you been here? I didn't see you this morning while I was getting ready for school, so I'm guessing sometime after I left?" Mokuba asked, trying to fix his hair. Simi looked at him with a smile.  
>I got here around eleven last night," She answered. Mokuba's eyes widened.<br>"B-But you weren't in the house this morning! I was up and never saw you!" he said. Simi sat down on the couch and stared at him.  
>"That's because I was ASLEEP, some people do sleep, unlike you're brother. I had to take away the duel disk designs just to get him to go." she sighed, crossing her arms and staring out the window at the back yard. Mokuba sat down beside her.<br>"Oh, well I'm glad you're here! I've been really bored." Mokuba said, once again giving her a hug. Simi opened her arms and hugged him back. She thought for a moment.  
>"Well, you know. We should go out for a walk. I need your help anyways." she said, looking thoughtfully at him before turning to again look out the window. Mokuba looked at her for a moment, realizing what was different.<br>"Why... are you wearing Seto's shirt?" He asked, confused. Simi looked down at the white button down shirt she was wearing and blushed. She had forgotten she was wearing it.  
>"Uhh... I had no other shirts and the one I was wearing was dirty so I stole one of your brothers." She said, looking back up at the window. Mokuba nodded slowly. Then something she had said before clicked in.<br>"You need my help? A fourteen year old? With what?" he asked. Simi smiled.  
>"Come for a walk and I'll tell you." She said, standing up. Mokuba jumped to his feet and smiled.<br>"Race you to the door!" he said, already halfway down the hall. Simi laughed.  
>"I still need to get shoes! Cheater!" she yelled after him, chasing after him. She raced him to the door and almost beat him, but he touched the door first. Then she had to run back to the room she was using at the moment to grab her flip-flops and run back to the door. Then she and Mokuba left, walking down the winding drive way out into Domino City.<br>"Mokuba, you're brother works to hard. When's the last time he had a vacation?" she asked, staring at her feet while they walked. Mokuba looked up at her.  
>"I don't think Seto's ever had a vacation. He's always to busy with the company." He said. <em>Is she thinking what I think she's thinking?<em> He asked himself. Simi heard the thought and nodded.  
>"Possibly. Mokuba, I need your help to get your brother to go on a vacation. All three of us. Me, you and him. He's going to end up killing himself if he keeps this up." She sighed sadly. Mokuba nodded.<br>"Yeah, I know. My big bro's obsessed with the company." he said. They walked by the park and Mokuba saw Florence and Ryou, he smiled.  
>"I know something that might cheer you up." he said, his voice smug. Simi looked down at him.<br>'Oh, really? And what would that be?" she asked. Mokuba pointed across the park.  
>"Them." he said, a smug smile on his face. Simi looked where he was pointing and saw Florence and Ryou over at the swings, Ryou pushing Florence. Florence had the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face while he laughed and told Ryou to push him higher. Simi smiled. Mokuba was already running over to them, a big smile on his face as well.<br>"Hey Bakura! Hey Florence!" he yelled. Florence looked at him and smiled, then proceeded to jump off the swing, landing on his feet and giving a victory whoop.  
>"Hey Mokuba." He said. Ryou smiled as well and ducked, just doing so in time to avoid being hit in the head by Florence's abandoned swing. He walked over to Mokuba and Florence.<br>"You here with your brother Mokuba?" Florence asked. Mokuba shook his head.  
>"No. Simi." he said, turning to look behind him for her. His face fell slightly when he didn't see her.<br>"Well, she was following me..." he said, spinning on the spot to look around for her, not seeing her. Ryou looked around as well, and spotted her leaning against a tree stump, looking down at her feet.  
>"Found her. She's right there." he announced, pointing in her direction. Mokuba turned, his face falling even more. Ryou looked at him, then back at Simi then back to him.<br>"What's with her?" he asked, trying to sound like he was just casually asking, hiding the actual concern. In truth, his stomach was turning with worry. Mokuba looked at him.  
>"Seto." he said simply, then looked at Florence. "Wanna' play tag?" Florence had been looking at Simi, then looked at Mokuba.<br>"Sure!" he said, then looked at Ryou. Ryou nodded and headed in Simi's direction. Florence looked at Simi once more before running off to see if any of the other children wanted to play tag to. Mokuba watched Ryou leave and sighed sadly before running after Florence. Ryou walked over, his stomach tightened. Simi didn't look up, as he got closer. _Whatever Kaiba's done it must really be bugging her..._ he thought as he walked the last few feet so he was standing right in front of her. She still didn't look up. He gave a small head tilt.  
>"Simi?" he asked gently so not to startle her. Simi jumped and fell backwards, landing on her butt. She looked up at Ryou, not speaking. Just stared, as if not really seeing him. Ryou raised an eyebrow. Since when was she scared of... well... anything?<br>"Simi? Are you alright?" he asked, still no response. He crouched down in front of her and snapped his fingers in her face. She blinked and shook her head, then looked at him.  
>"Oh. Hello." she said, then looked around confused. "Why... am I on the ground?' she asked. Ryou couldn't help it and gave a relieved laugh.<br>"I think I startled you and you fell" he answered, standing up and offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. The moment her hand touched his he felt a warm tingling feeling shoot up his arm, and he had butterflies in his stomach. Letting go of his hand she dusted herself off, the feeling leaving Ryou as quickly as it had started. Once she was done, she looked up at him, a false smile in place. Ryou could tell the smile was fake. He sighed.  
>"So, how're you?" he asked, trying to distract her from whatever Kaiba had done. She shook her head and sighed, hearing his thoughts.<br>"Set- Kaiba, hasn't done anything, that's exactly what's annoying me. He hasn't eaten a decent meal or showered and I just finally got him to sleep. I had to take away his work!" she closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, her face slowly slipping from the fake smile to a frown. Ryou felt bad, but honestly, what did she expect? She was the girlfriend to the OWNER/CEO of Kaiba Corp, the busiest company in Domino City. Simi looked at him sharply, again hearing his thought.  
>"I bloody know that! He's just going to work himself to death!" She glared at her feet, a small tear escaping from the corner of her eye. Ryou couldn't stand to see her cry.<br>"Simi... I didn't mean it like that!" he said, flustered. Simi nodded slowly.  
>"I know, I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just worried, that's all." she said, the tear slowly making it's way down her face. She ignored it, feeling bad for snapping at him.<br>"Really, I'm sorry." Ryou smiled a tiny bit, then wiped the tear from her face.  
>"It's fine. Would you like a hug?" he asked, hoping she would say yes. She looked up as he wiped the tear away and shrugged. Ryou opened his arms and she stepped into them. He wrapped his arms around her, a smile on his face. She felt so good there, in his/ arms. He'd never have to guts to tell her that he liked her, he just couldn't get up the courage. Florence, who had been playing tag, looked over and almost tripped as he saw the size of the smile on Ryou's face. He had his arms around Simi, and was looking extremely happy about it. He'd known Ryou had liked Simi, that was obvious, but he hadn't known he liked her that much. He slowly smiled, thinking he could hold that against him when out of nowhere Mokuba came running at him and tagged him.  
>"You're it Florence!" He yelled, running away as fast as he could. Florence sighed then gave chase after one of the children closest to him. The child squawked and ran, Florence ran after, a smile on his face as he went after his prey. Simi hugged Ryou back, a inviting smell making its way to her nose. It was Ryou, he smelled really good, like spice and something she couldn't put her finger on. She smiled a small smile before letting go of him. He didn't want to but unwrapped his arms when she did. Suddenly he got a sudden burst of courage.<br>"Simi.. I-" he began to say but was cut off by Mokuba and Florence, who were both panting. He lost the confidence and then just sighed, looking at Florence who was leaning on his hands/knees to catch his breath. Mokuba had a huge smile on his face, and so did Florence. Mokuba was looking at Simi, happy to see she had a smile on her face.  
>"Simi, guess what!" he said, holding his hand to a stitch in his side. She looked down at him and her smile widened.<br>"What?" She asked, playing along.  
>"I only got tagged twice!" he said, sounding proud. Simi laughed. Only a child could care about a thing like that.<br>"Really? Great! You must be fast." she said, her eyes wandering to Florence, wondering why he was looking at her then Ryou.  
>"Yeah! Wanna race?" Mokuba asked. Simi snapped her eyes back to him.<br>"Sure, why not. Where to?" she asked, already kicking off her sandals. She only agreed because she needed some way to get out her aggravation and seeing as she couldn't fly at the moment because the sun was shining brightly in the sky, a race would do for now. Mokuba turned and looked at the park, thinking.  
>"Hmm... How about to the slides and back?" He said, turning back to her. She nodded.<br>"Ready? Set... GO!" She yelled, taking off. Mokuba took off after her, quickly catching up and almost passing her. Florence looked at Ryou and smirked.  
>"So... You like her don't you?" he asked, not bothering to hide the fact that he knew. Ryou went bright red and managed a glare at him.<br>"No!" he said, his face growing very hot. Florence raised an eyebrow, then shook his head.  
>"It's rather obvious Ryou. The size of the smile on your face was enormous, like if you'd smiled anymore you'd break your jaw." Ryou was about to let the acidic remark that was on the tip of his tongue out when Simi and Mokuba flew past him, a blast of cold air hitting him in the face and forcing his shirt to flutter out around him. The sound of Mokuba's victory shout reached his ears and he turned to look at them. Simi was laying on the ground laughing, Mokuba was leaning over her smiling, both out of breath. Simi sat up and looked at him, a huge smile on her face.<br>"Wow, you are fast Mokuba!" she said. Mokuba smiled.  
>"Told you!" he said, laughing. Ryou and Florence laughed to, all of them laughing for no reason.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 1. Tell me what you think, I would appreciate it. :) <strong>_

_**Thanks Guys!**_


End file.
